unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Grounder
Grounder is the evil robot who was built by Dr. Robotnik. He is the brother of Scratch and S.S.S.S.S.S. second-in-command. Grounder has a special ability to create useful stuff inside of his hands. He uses this stuff to catch Sonic, but Grounder fails in this as his brother. He has a built phone inside his body to connect to the internet for Robotnik's money. Grounder was killed in the 2012 armageddon. Attempts to Catch Sonic Here are the attempts Grounder made to catch Sonic: History Grounder was supposed to be a Scratch, but Scratch, being a literal robot chicken, put tar inside Robotnik's cloning machine, and it scrambled the machine's code. This is what made Grounder. They were made stupid by Robotnik so that they wouldn't betray him, but in the end, they probably wouldn't do so in the 1st place, so a highly debatable descision lingers between both perspectives. Grounder uses gadgets and was accidentally made as a prototype for the evil robot Impostor Gadget. After many failed attempts to catch that hedgehog, Grounder fused with Impostor Gadget to become Neo Grounder and begin a dark, edgy cartoon we all know as Sega Genesis Eggmangelion. Eggman is in the title because Eggman is future Robotnik. In Sega Genesis, Robotnik and his team of dimwitted robots build more dimwitted robots called EGGs to kill giant mutant animals called Hedgehogs. They exist in the same variations as Homunculi and Angels, but they are far worse because of their fusion dancing rituals. By fusing into a giant kaiju-like menace, the EGGs would have a hard time winning unless the pilots of the EGGs were super stupid and mentally destabilized. Scratch's EGG, the EGG-1, is a giant cow robot resembling the reject robot master Bull Man. Yoshi, the pilot of EGG-3, tried to turn EGG-1 into a car, but was suddenly accused by Grounder, pilot of EGG-2. Grounder is pretty dumb already, but a series of mental destabilizers turned him into a bratty, arrogant half pint who considers EGG-2 better than the other EGGs. The EGG Project had also made him have Type A Aspergers as well as a constantly denying crush on Scratch, who somehow fapped to his dying body. Coconuts, pilot of EGG-4, is a cool guy now, but when the Hedgehog called Danky Kang came along and raped his mind, he got a DEMOTION that affected Grounder. This only made the 2 stupider and more unstabilized, so they slammed EGG-0 into EGG-3 to make an EGG-03 strong enough to overcome DEMOTION with a holy, god-like PROMOTION. The series only gets darker, edgier, and wierder, but when a rogue EGG called the EGG-P (SPOILERS: ITS A HEDGEHOG, AND THE P IS FOR PINGAS) shows up, all shit hits the fan. The S.S.S.S.S.S., or EGG Pilots, as they are known as in Sega Genesis, become retarded and have their brains eaten by a Hedgehog parasite called Ducky. Ducky has made them depressed as hell to the point where the S.S.S.S.S.S. cannot even pilot an EGG, and when everyone kills themselves in the end, we are shown a penguin salutation. This implies that suicide was the only way to kill Hedgehogs, such as Sonic. The portal summoning Hedgehogs was closed off, and really, that is all that happens in Sega Genesis Eggmangelion. Category:Guys Category:Robots Category:Guys who gave themself a promotion Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Idiots Category:Losers Category:Very Weak Villains